


Can you Hear my Heartbeat?

by StrawberryQuokka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Ok Parent Gabriel Agreste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryQuokka/pseuds/StrawberryQuokka
Summary: Deaf!Marinette AU.Marinette has never gone to a "real" school before. Neither has Adrien. The similarities don't stop there.Alya is a great friend. Marinette's new classmates are very understanding. Most of them anyways *cough* Chloe *cough*Updates hopefully every Tuesday and Thursday
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So, this is my take on the Deaf!Marinette AU.  
> I'm taking some artistic liberties by assuming both Adrien and Miss. Bustier know sign language.  
> Enjoy!  
> BTW: *** means a passage of time  
> ~~~~~ means a change in the POV. (Bounces between Marinette and Adrien)

Marinette woke up to the feeling of vibrations on her wrist. She turned over to the other side of the bed and went back to sleep. The vibrations came back. She checked her smartwatch, **7:00.**

_Five more minutes._ She thought to herself as she silenced the alarm.

More vibrations. She checked her watch again, **7:05.**

_Better get going. Don’t want to be late for my first day of real school._

Marinette climbed down from her loft and changed into her clothes she had picked out the previous day. Once her morning routine was finished she sat down at her desk. She glanced at her watch, **7:30.** Marinette wrote on some flashcards in big, bold letters.

**Hi, My name is Marinette!**

**I’m deaf.**

**I’ve been homeschooled my entire life.**

**I’m excited to meet new people!**

She gathered her flashcards and put them in her bag.

***

Marinette arrived at the school thirty minutes early, on request of her new teacher. Miss. Bustier met Marinette at the door. 

“Hello Marinette” She signed

“Hello”

“Shall we go up to class?”

“Yes, thank you”

Marinette climbed the stairs, following Miss. Bustier.

_This is a big school. I hope I can make some friends! Miss. Bustier seems nice._

“This is your classroom” Miss. Bustier signed

“Cool”

“Would you like me to introduce you to the class?”

“Yes please. I brought flashcards to introduce myself as well”

“Excellent”

Miss. Bustier held open the door for Marinette and gestured for her to enter. Most of the class was already there. 

~~~~~

“Good Morning class! Today we have a new student. I would like to introduce to you Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Miss. Bustier seemed excited. 

A small, raven haired girl waved her hand. She seemed just a bit shy.

_It is the first day of school I suppose. She's kinda pretty._ Adrien blushed to himself. 

Marinette made her way to the front of the class and proceeded to gather some flashcards. She began to hold out the flashcards one by one, giving the students time to read them.

**Hi, My name is Marinette!**

**I’m deaf.**

**I’ve been home schooled my entire life.**

**I’m excited to meet new people!**

_She seems nice. We have something in common, We’ve both been home schooled up until now. For different reasons obviously. I’ll have to introduce myself later._

Miss. Bustier showed Marinette to her seat.

~~~~~

Marinette was seated next to a darker-skinned girl. She saw the girl scribble something on a sheet of paper.

**Hi! I’m Alya.**

**Wanna be friends?**

Marinette scribbled down on the note, 

**Sure!**

and passed it back. Alya smiled. She pointed to the front of the classroom. Miss. Bustier had begun talking. The words she was saying showed up on the projector.

“Hello everyone! I’m very excited to work with all of you this school year! Since we have some new students, how about we say our names and something about ourselves. Please write it down on a sheet of paper.”

_One new friend already! I have a feeling this school year is going to be great._

Miss. Bustier would call on each student and they would hold up their paper and read it out loud.

***

Once it was time for their lunch break, Alya slid Marinette another note.

**Would you like to eat with me?**

**Sure! Would you want to come to my house?**

**Sure**

**I’ve never had a friend over before.**

**Well, I can’t wait to introduce you to the rest of the gang later!**

**Ok!**

***

Marinette entered the bakery, Alya fast behind. Her mom was working the counter.

“Hi mom. Would it be ok if my new friend Alya stayed for lunch” Marinette signed

“That’s great Marinette. Absolutely” her mom signed back

“Thank you”

Marinette led Alya up the stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed her and Alya a sandwich.

**Would you like to go to my room?** Marinette scribbled on a piece of paper

**Sure!** Alya wrote back.

***

Marinette and Alya were sitting on her floor.

**[Alya] So, what do you like to do for fun?**

**[Marinette] I enjoy sewing and I love fashion. You?**

**[Alya] I’ve always wanted to be a reporter. Get the scoop. Ya know?**

**[Marinette] That’s super cool! You’ll make a great journalist!**

The girls texted back and forth like that until it was time to go to school.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes out to lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2!   
> I wasn't sure what I should call it. Hence, the crappy title.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you want to be my friend?” The blond boy in front of Marinette signed. 

Marinette didn’t hesitate. “Yes”

He stuck his hand out.

_ Oh! A handshake! _

Marinette took his hand. He moved her hand to his mouth and his lips brushed against her knuckles. Marinette couldn’t help but blush. 

“Could we exchange numbers?” He signed.

“Yes” She passed him her phone and he punched the numbers in. He handed her back her phone.

“I still don’t know your name yet.” Marinette signed.

“Adrien. My name is Adrien. See you tomorrow” 

He walked off to his car.

~~~~~

_ I think Marinette and I are going to be great friends.  _ Adrien thought to himself.

***

Marinette was sitting at her desk, texting with Alya. Adrien had gotten to “talk” with Marinette any time that he was free. He  _ really  _ enjoyed the time he spent texting and just being around Marinette in general. 

Marinette shot him a text.

**[Marinette] Would you like to bring Nino along to lunch with me and Alya on Saturday?**

“Nino, you wanna hang out with the girls for lunch on Saturday?” Adrien asked

“Sure bro. Where at?”

“Let me see.”

**[Adrien] We’d love to! Where are we going?**

**[Marinette] Probably my house. We could go somewhere else if you’d like though.**

**[Adrien] How about the café down by the park?**

**[Marinette] Sure!**

~~~~~

It was Marinette’s first time going out to eat without her parents. Luckily, she had some very understanding friends to help her out. Her phone vibrated.

**[Adrien] Hey guys! This is a group chat I created for lunch!**

**[Nino] Cool!**

**[Alya] This was a great idea guys! Grabbing lunch I mean. We can enjoy some time together.**

**[Marinette] Thanks Adrien! I’m glad we get to spend time together as well!**

**[Alya] Group selfie?**

**[Nino] Sure!**

They all leaned in and Alya snapped a pic and sent it out on the group chat. Marinette made it her screensaver. 

_ So this is what having real friends is like? _

The waitress came and passed out the menus. Everything looked great. She could see Nino make a comment about something on the menu and Alya say something to Nino. It was nice having friends who were so considerate, and didn’t treat talking around her like an insult. So many people she had met gave her apologetic glances and made it seem like they pitied her. But these friends, Alya, Nino, and Adrien, they were real. They didn’t treat her like a pity case. Or made her feel left out by trying to make her included. They just acted normal. Like  _ she  _ was normal. And that was the best feeling in the world.

Marinette glanced back at her menu. 

**[Adrien] What are you guys ordering?**

**[Nino] The Croque Monsieur looks good.**

**[Marinette] I’m getting that as well.**

**[Alya] I’m getting the Lobster Bisque.**

**[Adrien] I’m getting the Quiche**

**[Adrien] Do you want me to order for you, Marinette?**

**[Marinette] Yes. Thanks!**

**[Alya] Waters all around I would assume?**

**[Nino] Yep**

**[Marinette] Yes**

**[Adrien] Yeah.**

The lunch went really well. Alya had said that an older woman had made a comment something like “Teenagers these days. Always on their phones.” which resulted in a snort and a thoroughly embarrassed Marinette. Adrien not helping with the situation by texting privately, “I think it’s cute”.

**[Alya] This was really fun! We should do this more often!**

**[Nino] Definitely. You guys are my bros.**

**[Adrien] Absolutely**

**[Marinette] Yes. Thanks for a great time guys!**

Alya and Nino walked home together. Adrien said he had a photoshoot in 30 minutes, which meant Marinette would be walking home alone. Her phone vibrated. A private message from Adrien.

**[Adrien] Would you like a ride home?**

**[Marinette] It’s fine. I don’t want to make you late**

**[Adrien] Really, it’s no problem. And, I wouldn’t mind the company.**

**[Marinette] In that case… sure!**

Marinette and Adrien got into the car and immediately began texting.

**[Adrien] I really like spending time with you.**

**[Marinette] Me too!**

**[Adrien] Would you want to come to my house sometime? I could beat you in a round of Ultimate Mega Strike 3?**

**[Marinette] Yeah! But there’s a fat chance of you winning!**

**[Adrien] Lol. Maybe we can find a game I** **_can_ ** **beat you at!**

**[Marinette] Oh! This is my house. I really liked “talking” with you!**

**[Adrien] We’ll have to do it more often!**

**[Marinette] Definitely!**

**[Adrien] Bye!**

**[Marinette] Bye!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I used this chapter to show the various relationships (mostly Alya and Adrien's relationship with Marinette) so yeah.  
> I'm trying to have Marinette and Adrien be best friends and then have the crush component. But... we'll see.  
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Bye!
> 
> \- Jules


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling inspired so... two chapters in a row!  
> Enjoy!!!

“Father, would I be allowed to have a friend over? This Monday, I mean. After school?” Adrien asked

Gabriel looked up from his tablet. “Who is it?”

“My friend Marinette”

“Oh. The girl you were talking with last weekend?”

“Yes- and no. I can’t really _talk_ with her.”

A look of confusion grew on his face “And why is that?”

“She’s deaf. She’s actually given me a great opportunity to practice my sign language.”

He stared back down at his tablet “Excellent. I hope to meet her one day.”

“Could I have her over?”

“I’ll have Nathalie check your schedule.”

“Thank you Father!”

“I’m returning to my office. Please go and practice your piano.”

Adrien was already gone.

 _I can’t believe he said yes!_ Adrien thought to himself as he rushed to his room _He _never_ lets me have friends over! I can’t wait to tell Marinette!_

**[Adrien] Would you be able to come over after school on Monday? We could work on homework and then I can beat you in Ultimate Mega Strike 3?**

**[Marinette] I’d love to! But really, don’t kid yourself. No one can beat me!**

**[Adrien] Lol**

**[Marinette] I’m surprised your schedule was clear! I thought your dad never lets you have friends over?**

**[Adrien] Well… he said he’d check my schedule. But fingers crossed?**

**[Marinette] Definitely.**

**[Adrien] ...**

**[Adrien] So, what have you been doing today?**

**[Marinette] I’ve been working on some of my designs. I’ll send you a pic!**

A few moments later Adrien was looking at one of the most beautiful dresses he had ever seen. It was a picture of one of Marinette’s designs on a mannequin. The skirt was knee-length and poofy with layers of baby pink tulle. The top was cotton. It was a slightly darker shade of pink and was long-sleeved with a high neckline. He could now tell that it was a two piece, not a dress.

_Wow. This is amazing! I- I don’t know what to say. What if I’ve been thinking too long and now I’m being rude?! What should I say!? Think Adrien! Think!_

**[Adrien] This is… AMAZING!!!**

**[Marinette] Thank you! But, I still need to embroider the top just a bit. And the skirt needs hemming. I haven’t figured out some of the kinks and stuff. So, it’s really not that great yet. Do you really like it?**

**[Adrien] Yes! Of course I do! Marinette, you’re** **_so good_ ** **at designing!**

**[Marinette] Thanks! That… That really means a lot Adrien!**

**[Adrien] I’m always supportive of my friends. You really have** **_amazing_ ** **talent. You know that?**

**[Marinette] So I’ve been told…**

**[Adrien] ;)**

**[Marinette] Lol. You really are too much Adrien.**

**[Adrien] I know.**

***

Adrien went to bed blushing. 

***

“Did you hear me Dupain-Cheng? I said your outfit is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!”

Marinette didn’t flinch. Adrien watched from the doorway.

_It’s bad I kinda want to see what happens right? I should probably just tell Chloé Marinette is deaf. I’ll just wait _one_ more minute. To see how this plays out. No harm right?_ Adrien thought to himself.

Chloé’s tone grew louder. “Ugh! You are _so utterly ridiculous!_ You aren’t even listening to me! **I** am the Mayor of Paris’ daughter! I demand your attention!”

Adrien tapped Chloé’s shoulder. “Chloe, you do know that Marinette is deaf, right?”

Chloé scoffed. “Why do I _even bother!_ She’s too lame for me to spend any more time with her! I have _far more _important__ things to do anyways! Whatever!” Chloé stalked away. 

_I always knew Chloé didn’t pay attention much in class, or at anything really, but I didn’t know she could be that- don’t say stupid- naïve. I didn’t know she was so, what’s a good word? I didn’t know she was so _blind_ that she didn’t even know Marinette was deaf. Maybe she did. I don’t know. But honestly, the whole thing was kind of… funny._

**[Adrien] I’m not sure if you knew, but you really just put Chloé in her place just then.**

**[Marinette] Oh, I knew Chloé was talking to me. I just chose to ignore it. I guess it’s easier to ignore people when you can’t hear them ;)**

**[Adrien] Lol. Chloé may be my friend, but it’s nice to see her put back in check sometimes. She’s a very… _interesting_ person.**

**[Marinette] I agree. I’ve watched her interact with people, she’s a bit stuck up and- idk. I guess it wouldn’t be nice of me to say things like that. But sometimes she’s just so… ugh! So, whenever she talks to me, I just ignore it. I know she’s not saying anything nice anyway.**

**[Adrien] Definitely. But she can be cool sometimes. She’s nice… Deep, deep, down.**

The comment resulted in an almost-laugh from Marinette.

**[Marinette] I guess so.**

**[Adrien] Oh! My dad said you could come over after school today.**

**[Marinette] Great! I’m looking forward to it!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> I hoped you liked chapter 3! This one was one of my favorites to write. I hope I did a good job capturing Chloé’s essence.  
> I'm looking forward to writing their gaming session. Just waiting for inspiration. It'll probably be up around Saturday.  
> (I will probably start updating with more of a schedule around next week. Until then, I'll try to guess around what time I'll publish a new one)
> 
> Adios!
> 
> \- Jules


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien's gaming session after school, followed buy some guy talk between Adrien and Nino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is kinda short so I'll probably have Chapter 5 up by Tuesday.

Marinette’s laughter was… amazing.

It was one of the most beautiful things Adrien had heard.

**[Marinette] Ha! I win, AGAIN!**

**[Adrien] Yeah yeah… best out of 3?**

**[Marinette] Only if you’re ready for me to** **_beat you_ ** **three more times!**

**[Adrien] We’ll see about that. ;)**

Marinette did, in fact, beat him three more times. Her laughter rang throughout her room. 

_She should know. How pretty her laugh is I mean._

**[Adrien] Your laugh is really pretty.**

Marinette’s cheeks turned light pink.

**[Marinette] Thank you!**

~~~~~

Marinette searched through her memories to find one of her favorite traits about Adrien. 

_You’re kinda cute. I can’t say that! Umm… His eyes!_

Marinette loved his eyes. They were emerald green and you could get lost in them.

**[Marinette] I really like your eyes.**

It was Adrien’s turn to turn just slightly pink.

~~~~~

_She said she liked my eyes!_

Adrien looked over at Marinette, who was staring. He locked eyes with her. The afternoon sun made her face glow and her beautiful bluebell eyes stand out.

 _She is really pretty._

He reached out and tucked a loose piece of her dark indigo hair behind her ear. 

They stayed gazing into each others eyes for just a few more seconds.

Marinette broke the moment first.

**[Marinette] Same time next week?**

**[Adrien] Definitely.**

_I’m glad I have a friend like Marinette._

***

**[Adrien] Hey Nino. You still up?**

**[Nino] Yeah. What’s up?**

**[Adrien] Not much. I just wanted to talk to my best bro.**

**[Nino] Cool. Have you been spending time with Marinette recently?**

**[Adrien] Yeah, why?**

**[Nino] Nothing. Alya had just been telling me Marinette considers you her best friend. Well, “guy friend” I guess she didn’t want to hurt Alya’s feelings.**

**[Adrien] Really? Marinette said that?**

**[Nino] Of course! Marinette really likes you my dude. You like Marinette right?**

**[Adrien] Of course! I guess she’s my best… girl friend. Don’t wanna hurt your feelings Nino ;)**

**[Nino] But, do you,** **_like_ ** **her?**

**[Adrien] Marinette is just a good friend.**

**[Nino] Ok but like, I see the way you look at her. Like she means the world to you dude.**

**[Adrien] Sure. Gotta get to sleep. Goodnight Nino!**

**[Nino] Good night Adrien.**

**  
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!  
> So, I hoped you liked Chapter 4!  
> I wanted a "guy talk" between Adrien and Nino. So that's why that was at the end. Alas, I am not a guy. So if you have any pointers for when dudes are interacting in my story, feel free to share!  
> I also wanted Adrien and Marinette to have a "moment". So yeah.
> 
> Addio!
> 
> \- Jules

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked chapter one!
> 
> So, I've never written from a deaf character's perspective before. If I'm doing anything wrong, please tell me!  
> Also, I really wanted to write this, but I also wasn't super motivated at the time, so Chapter 1 came out kinda crappy. So yeah. :/  
> Anyway, leave a comment on anything I could've done better on or anything you liked!
> 
> Adios!
> 
> \- Jules


End file.
